Cross-over Crisis!!! (Twisted Version!)
by Apple and Tootsie
Summary: Apple- A silly adventure with origanal and non-origanal characters.....(Apple- "oops said too much!"))
1. It's BROKEN?!?!?!?!

A Twisted Crossover Crises!  
  
(AN- AppleAHi! Do you remember me? I=m Apple from the fic a Twisted DBZ fic, which will be posted soon!@ Tootsie- ADon=t forget me! I=m in here too you know!@ Apple- AOh yes.... how can I forget my friend Tootsie Wootsie!!@ Tootsie- ANot again..... well enjoy the fic!@ *hits Apple with one of my mallets*)  
  
Disclamier: (AN- Apple ANO!!! PLEASE NOOOO!!! PLEASE DON=T SUE ME!!!!@  
  
(all anime characters are not mine) Tootsie-AThey=re not mine ether! I only have a bag of cheetos! Seriously!@  
  
AN = Authors notes Apple- AMe and my friend are going to put in some serious thoughts in and if you don=t love it, DEAL WITH IT!!!@ Tootsie- AHey we=re supposed to put in silly thoughts not serious ones!!! And it=s also supposed to say if you don=t like it!!!@ Apple- Aoops.......... Tootsie Wootsie!!!@ Tootsie - ADON=T CALL ME TOOTSIE WOOTSIE!!!!@  
  
Apple- AEnjoy the fic!@ *hits Tootsie (who is on a running rampage) with a metal mallet and drags her away.*  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Right now in the Tenchi universe,(an- Tootsie: AWhat an original beginning.@ Apple: AWhy thank you. :)@ Tootsie: AI was being sarcastic.@ Apple: AI know. :)@) little Washu comes upon creating another portal,(Tootsie- AAAAHHHHH!!! Run for the hills!!!@ Apple- AWhy?@ Tootsie- ABecause Washu invented something.@) but this portal is special. Instead of taking you to another location in the same universe, it will take you to an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!(Tootsie and Apple- ANNNOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!@) About now she is going to test it. AHmmmmm..... let me see what I will get if I stick my hand in and take some thing out......@ said Washu. So she reaches in and pulls out..... a duck with glasses!!! Then she sticks it back in. AWow I want to visit this universe!@(Tootsie- AI=;m getting bad vibes.@ Apple- AReally? Are you sure it isn=t just the vibrating chair?@ Tootsie- AI=m not sure.@ *turns off the vibration on the chair* AThat=s better.@) she said. So she got every one who wanted to go and got them all lined up in front of the portal. In the line of people there was Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, and Tenchi. So then Washu pressed the red button(Tootsie and Apple- *gasp!* ANOT THE RED BUTTON!!!@) and then the portal opened and sucked them up and into the Ranma 2 world!  
  
Mean while at the Tendo Dojo.....  
  
  
  
ARanma no baka! Come back here and eat what I cooked for you!@(Tootsie and Apple- AOH NO!!! AKANE COOKED!!!@) screamed Akane as she chased Ranma with a large mallet. ANo way am I going to eat that!@ screamed Ranma back at Akane, *Akane hits Ranma with a mallet at Furinken High School and sends him flying*(Apple- AShe stole my mallet routine!!!@ Tootsie- AActually, you stole her=s.@ Apple- AOh yeah.@) Now we see a middle aged man and a panda playing a game of Shogi... ANice day today, isn=t it Genma?@ *hears faint scream in distance*(Tootsie- ADo you hear that?@ Apple- AActually no.@) Then out of no were there was a, *big splash*, and 5 people fall into the koi pond! AMy, my we must of landed in somebody=s koi pond... I guess my calculations were a bit off.@ said Washu AA bit off! What do you mean a bit off! Now my outfit is all wet!@ said Ayeka.(Tootsie- AShe dosen=t care that she could have fallen in a volcano!@ Apple- AYeah. She=s so vain.@) AAt least we got a soft landing. Like, maybe next time we won=t land on water, we=ll land on ROCKS!@ said Washu, then suddenly a scream from some were keeps on getting louder until.... AOUCH!@ Ranma landed right on top of them,(Apple- AHa!@) AWhat was that for?@ said some one under neath him, AHey, I=m not a girl..what a minute I=m on top 5 other people...so that=s why! Thanks for that!@ said Ranma who jumps just out to the edge of the pond, then they all get out of the koi pond and introduce themselves. AI=m Ayeka from planet Jurai I=m a princess you know!@ AAyeka....I=m Sasami. I=m from Jurai too she is my older sister!@ AI=m Washu the genius of the bunch!@ AI=m Tenchi....I just came along for the ride.....@ Then Akane comes running and wacks them with a mallet and the portal opens and sucks every one up including Akane, Genma, Ranma, Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi...  
  
AOh no the portal machine broke now we won=t be able to get back unless we find the part that broke!.....I guess we will just have to keep jumping dementions until we find it.....oh well....@  
  
Will they find their missing part? Find out next time in Cross over Crises!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Apple- ASorry to cut it short but I ran out of things to put in it... You are welcome to review this but if you do don=t send any flames because if you do me and my friends will cook steaks and smores.@ *holds up marshmallows and steaks* Tootsie- ASmores!@ Apple- AThe next chapter will come soon enough bye!@  
  
Tootsie- AOh yeah! We forgot to mention . We will post a list of people that got sucked into the portal at the end of each chapter!@  
  
Apple- AYeah! Here it is!@ *posts a banner with the following names on it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People who are dimension hoppers...  
  
~Washu  
  
~Ayeka  
  
~Sasami  
  
~Ryoko  
  
~Tenchi  
  
~Akane  
  
~Ranma  
  
~Genma  
  
~Soun  
  
~Nabiki  
  
~Kasumi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apple and Tootsie- ABye Bye!@ 


	2. The BIG KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Notes- Apple- "Ooh! Do we HAVE to say this AGAIN?!?!?!" Tootsie- *sigh* "Unfortunately yes." Apple- "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS!!!" Tootsie- "I think that's enough of a disclaimer."  
  
Part 2  
  
They appeared in an open meadow with one tree...there was a guy laying against it reading a book of some sort...there was a flute at his right and was wearing a white Chinese shirt with black sweat pants with black slippers. He had black hair and dark charcoal eyes to match. Ranma and the others could feel his aura unlike the others and could feel how strong and focused it was so they decided to be careful when approaching him. So they went over and went to ask him a question. "Um....excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know were a portal stabilizer is do you?...." asked Ranma nervously. So the guy put down his book... "um...I think you can find one in galaxy RW1456....yah......that's it...well that's the last place I've seen one and if your portal thing doesn't have stabilizer it might take forever before you find that particular galaxy...but not impossible and if you wouldn't mind I would like to continue to read my book..." so he just picked up his book and started  
reading again. "You mean that you can't help us?" said Washu (Apple-little Washu mind you!) "No not en-" then he gets interupted "you got some attitude if you won't help us YOU PERVERT!!" screamed Akane "now what one second I'm am NO PERVERT YOU BRATTY TOMBOY!" he screamed at Akane oh I could sure make a ton of money of this! thought Nabiki "can you all please calm down!" said Ranma getting even more nervous by the minute when that kids aura kicked up and started to glow very bright...until Akane breaks the line of his temper... "WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO TWO VERY ANNOYING HENTIS!" "Oh I think you did it this time Akane...."said Ranma unexpectingly calm.....he....he she is finally going to get what she deserves^_^...based on his aura he could blow up a city in ten seconds if he wanted to... then his power level goes way up and his aura turns a golden color and his hair turned platinum blond and his eyes turned cold hard blue with a very threatening look. "Uh oh..."  
squeaked every one except Akane getting madder by the second... "you just made your last mistake miss Tendo.....Kame....." "Uh oh it's going to be big LOOK FOR COVER!" They screamed. "Hame......." "Here it comes! Get out of the way Akane!" "NEVER!" then at the last second he smirks and .... "HA!" he blasts it to were it hurts hurt pretty bad but misses and dissipates out in space....then he makes his aura disappear with his hair and everything still the same. Then Trunks comes hurtling over when her machine starts to crackle and send sparkes every were... "oh no I think I accidentally sent it off it's going to suck us up! Duck for cover!" then it makes a big hole and sucks all of them up including Gohan Kentaro and Trunks Kinto....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Apple- " well I guess that's the end of that chapter!....." Tootsie- "I guess I'll never be able to finish my nacho's now that they got cold....oh! I almost forgot here is the list of the following people on our list of dimension hoppers!" Apple- "starting with the first group..."  
  
Tenichi universe- Earth Immortal universe-  
  
~Sasami ~Tenchi~Gohan Kentaro  
  
~Ayeka ~Washu ~Trunks Kinto  
  
~Ryoko  
  
Ranma universe  
  
~Ranma~Nabiki  
  
~Soun ~Kasumi  
  
~Genma~Akane 


	3. A thing about magic!

Part 3  
  
Suddenly after a long fall through that tunnel of a portal they landed in a big laundry room. It's not that big it has grey cement walls with clothing on drying lines with spells on them. Most likely the dryer was broken. So they got out and they bumped into a kid with two tall women. One had blond hair in a braid wearing a brown leather jacket. She also had a red leather rod dangling from her wrist. The other woman was wearing a red dress and blue cape and had soft brown hair. The kid looks around eight and is wearing a white shirt, pants, and cape. He also had a sword strapped to his back. He has blue eyes and black hair. "Oh sorry we were just trying to find our way out....." mumbled Trunks. "Oh it's ok. We'll show you the way out we were just going out to a meadow to talk." said the strange white kid (Apple- "the person is referring to his clothing." Tootsie- "it's just so you know we are not referring to his skin color) " thanks a lot...oh bye the way my name is Trunks  
and this is Gohan the rest of these people are....." he stares at them "oh I'm Ranma this is Akane, Genma, Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi." said Ranma declaring himself representative of his universe then stares at Tenchi.I got the message quit it! you are creeping me out! "I'm Tenchi and these people are Ayeka, Sasmi, Ryoko and Washu" he finishes then Washu speaks up. "We are all travelers from other worlds and were wondering if you have a portal stabilizer...." said Washu "I'm sorry there isn't one here come to the meadow with us and we will give you a firework show to watch." said sister Verna "sure oh right before we go can you tell us your names?" said Kasumi. "Well my name is Sister Verna one of the many Sisters of the Light. This is Alex Rahl heir to the next throne of D'hara. And this is Cara one of the people who help keep him and the lord Rahl safe. Now lets not get there when it's too dark lets go!" said Verna hey I'm no Rahl! My name is Alex Wayseir of the Mid  
Lands....this is going to be a bad day..... thought Alex. So they all got to the field Then Verna and him started to get ready to put on the show. "So how show I set up the stand for you Sister Verna?" he asked. "Actually I think I will be using a lot of dark magic today why don't you put up a shield to protect them from the debris of all the.....you know...." "Ok sister Verna" so they sat and watched the show. Then a spark landed on the remote thing and they all got sucked in.....  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Apple- "I know it isn't that great a chapter but I'm running out of Ideas...if you could review this I would like it a lot so I could revise my piece and make it better to your liking. But don't send any flames or me and my friend will have....yumy! smores!" "pass the marsh mellows! These are great!" Tootsie- "before I forget here are the portal jumpers."  
  
Tenchi universe-  
  
Look on previous chapter  
  
Ranma universe-  
  
Look on previous chapter  
  
Earth Immortal universe-  
  
Look on previous chapter  
  
Sword of Light universe-  
  
~ Alex Rahl (War-Wizard/Confessor)  
  
~Cara (Mord-sth)  
  
~Sister Verna (Sister of the Light)  
  
(....) means occupation or what the thing is, or me and Tootsie are speaking  
  
.... means the thing or person is thinking  
  
"....." means the thing or person is talking 


	4. A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!

Part 4 Apple- "don't get me wrong but why do we need this?" Tootsie- "they're coming to take me away hooray! See those men in those clean white coats? They're coming to take me away!" Apple-"can you cut that out? Really can you answer my question?" Tootsie- "they're coming to take me away hooray! See those men in those clean white coats? They're coming to take me away!" Apple- "if you don't quit I will call the F.E.D's!!! By the way we don't own any of the characters from all of these shows." .... means thinking  
  
"...." Means talking  
  
{"....."} speaking while a dragon telepathically  
  
then with a plop and a crash they landed in a park. "And you told me to look for bumps!" said Gohan. "Well at lest we didn't fall into a lake this time. Last time we almost fell into a mouth of a giant sea monster with this all screwed up. Next time you go first so if any dinosaur is out there it will be busy eating you!" said Washu angrily. She was mad about the last little trip to the stomach of a sea monster. So then in an allergic reaction Gohan the dragon kid turned into a silver dragon because of his curse he never mentioned.... "so what's this?" asked Ranma "he seems to have a dragon curse. He he" said Washu. {"oh be quite"} mumbled Gohan the dragon. Then a girl in a totally weird outfit carrying a weird staff and a talking stuffed animal came to the park and saw Gohan... "Sacura are you sure about this? The energy signal was very powerful you never know what it may be. . . ." "What's wrong Kirro?" asked Sacura. "Look t-there. . . ." stammered Kirro. they spotted him... thought Washu. {"what do you humans want?"} he asked them telepathically. "Dragon card return to your power confined! Dragon card!" *plonk* and her staff hit his nose. " uh Saukura I don't think this Dragon is a card I think it's a real dragon. . . ." muttered Kirro "I think your right." {"why in the world did you do that?"} he asked as he took one step closer. "Uh.....um.....because I thought you were a clow card." she stammered. {"oh your afraid of me in this body are you?"} then in a bright flash of light he was back to normal. "Is this better?" "Very much thank you." said Sakura&Kirro "we shall be going now bye!" then they dashed off. "You did great! Said Ranma. "Could you teach me that?" "Sure all you have to do is think about a dragon of any color then boom you're a dragon. And for the flash of bright light just think I want to be human again. Quite simple really if you have a curse like you, you, and you." "Cool I'll try that some time to scare Akane!" said Ranma in an enthusiastic tone. "Lets find an hotel before any one sees us." said Washu. "Good Idea!" they all said. So they went around and got several rooms for their large group. So meanwhile Saukura and kirro are running all the way home like little scardy cats. So they go to sleep and in the morning they get waken up by a crude awakening. So Akane comes in and splashes water on all of the guys faces. "Wake up you perverts breakfast is ready..." Akane mumbled "she should really stop doing that..." So they have breakfast and go out side. The weird kid now known as Alex comes out looking fresh as a daisy while the others look like they could wilt on the spot. So they go and Saukura and Kirro bump in Washu activating it again and sucking them into another portal yet again. "NO NOT AGAIN!!!." they yell together except for the new person and stuffed animal...(Kirro- "I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!") ............................................................................ ...................................... Apple- "I guess this took FOREVER to find.. Well it's done so it's finally here now that I am starting to do more chapters I'm open to ideas and thanks to the person who gave me and Tootsie this idea THANK YOU!!!" Tootsie- "so here is yet again the list of dimension hoppers  
  
Tenichi universe- Earth Immortal universe-  
  
~Sasami ~Tenchi ~Gohan Kentaro  
  
~Ayeka ~Washu ~Trunks Kinto  
  
~Ryoko  
  
Ranma ½ universe Sword of Light universe- ~Ranma ~Nabiki ~Alex Rhal  
  
~Soun ~Kasumi ~ Sister Verna  
  
~Genma ~Akane ~ Cara  
  
Card Captors universe  
  
~Saukura  
  
~Kirro 


End file.
